Con Amor, Sam
by Fraiman
Summary: Es fácil prometer amar a alguien toda la vida; Lo difícil es cuando su vida acaba antes que la tuya
1. Chapter 1

**3 de febrero**

_Esto no está pasando… Esto no está pasando…- _Blaine hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas de algodón y el olor familiar le inundó el cuerpo por completo. De pronto el vació le llenó y un dolor en el pecho le sacudió.

Había sido hace ya un mes. Se había quejado de dolores constantes de cabeza, Blaine había dicho que acudiera al médico pero Sam se reusaba, alegando que estaba bien. Blaine sospechaba que le tenía un miedo secreto a los hospitales o algo así.

Eventualmente dejó de insistir cuando los dolores de cabeza de Sam-Aparentemente- Habían terminado. Hasta que un día no pudo levantarse de la cama.

Blaine no hacía más que cuidar de él esperando que por un milagro de Dios la maldita enfermedad desapareciese y los dejara tranquilos. Pero él sabía cómo iba a terminar todo. Lo sabía pero aun no quería lidiar con eso. Así que se pasó 4 meses cuidando de su esposo y no separándose de él ni un segundo, Pensando que tal vez cuando el estuviera fregando los platos, o estuviera dándose una ducha el Fin de Sam llegaría y el no estuviera ahí junto a él.

Claro que no es que él hubiera deseado que eso pasara, por supuesto que no. Haría lo que fuera, para que Sam estuviera sano y salvo. Pero no lo estaba. De hecho _ni siquiera estaba_.

Blaine se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño cuando sintió arcadas. Cuando terminó se sostuvo del váter y se puso de pie, se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse la boca. Sam era tan joven… Era la clase de persona que cuando de verdad conoces, nunca olvidas, siempre tratando de hacer reír a la gente y en especial a Blaine. Siempre diciéndole que lo amaba aun en los días en los que no se lo mereciera. Eran la pareja perfecta. Todos sabían que habían nacido para compartir su vida juntos, ¿Por qué todo se tenía que estropear? ¿No merecían ellos un poquito de felicidad? A decir verdad la tuvieron, cada segundo que pasaron juntos se amaron completamente. Por eso se le hacía tan injusto. ¿Por qué se fue la única cosa que le importaba en este mundo?

Se dirigió a la cocina con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. El día parecía no tener fin. Sus días parecían no tenerlo, pero, Sam, la razón por la cual había dejado todo, la razón por la cual sus padres le tuvieron un poco de resentimiento, no porque se había casado con un chico, sus padres nunca se opusieron a su relación, sino porque se había casado muy joven. Para ellos Sam solo era otro chico que Blaine llevaba los viernes por la noche a casa a cenar y luego se dirigían a la sala para ver una película y platicar de lo que sea que los jóvenes platicaran a esa edad. Por eso a sus 19 años no esperaban la noticia de Blaine cuando les dijo: "Mamá, Papá. Sé que esto sonará loco, y tal vez lo sea, pero quiero pasar con este chico el resto de mis días, y sé que estarán pesando cosas como `Oh, Blaine, eres muy joven, no seas estúpido, sube a tu habitación y ordénala´ Pero enserio, enserio no puedo imaginarme la vida sin Sam a mi lado"

Y ahí estaban, año y medio después Diciendo "Acepto" mientras se tomaban de las manos y se daban el beso más especial y significativo de sus vidas, el beso que los uniría en vida y alma para siempre, sin importarles lo que viniera después sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Aun después de la muerte. Ellos lo sabían muy bien. Eran la clase de promesas que no puedes romper. Sabían que después de ese día sus vidas seguirían la misma línea, Sin Blaine no habría Sam y Sin Sam no hay Blaine. Así de sencillo.

Las latas de refresco estaban por toda la habitación y le seguían unas filas de basura por toda la casa, pero eso a Blaine no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo quería desaparecer, que el dolor se fuera. Quería tener a Sam junto a él, quería que lo rodeara con sus brazos y le cantara una de esas canciones que escuchaba en la radio hasta que se quedara dormido, quería despertar junto a su esposo y que este le diera una sonrisa y un beso de buenos días que le derretían. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, (No es como si no lo hubiera hecho mucho en estos días) de destruir y mandar todo a la mierda.

_Blaine cariño, llevas 3 días sin llamar, ¿Estás bien? Sé que es duro, pero ya ha pasado un mes, tienes que salir. Eli y yo pasaremos a verte mañana ¿Si? Te quiero no lo olvides..-_ Su madre ya había llamado unas novecientas veces en estos días pero él no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para salir de la cama. Resolvió que estaba siendo muy egoísta. Sabía que su madre se preocupaba mucho por él. Y sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir por no comunicarse con ella. Era solo que no tenía ganas… No tenía ganas de lidiar con la mierda del exterior, no tenía ganas de salir, de comer, de ducharse, de levantarse para ver algún estúpido programa de televisión que a Sam le encantaban. Sam.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas instantáneamente mientras le recordaba, trato de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ducha. Sam no hubiera querido eso, no hubiera querido que se derrumbara así, de eso estaba seguro.

_¡Blaine carajo! Llevo días tratando de comunicarme contigo, ¿Sigues vivo? Porque te juro que si no me devuelves la llamada yo misma te mataré- _ Blaine notó una pausa y entonces su amiga Rachel continuó hablando por el contestador- _Pero ya Blaine, enserio, tienes que salir de ahí, no te hace bien estar encerrado y de seguro a tu madre tampoco le hace mucha gracia. HABLAME en cuanto puedas. Enserio Blaine, háblame._

Y ahí seguía la culpa. ¿Por qué no se podía olvidar todos de él? ¿Por qué no entendía el dolor que estaba sufriendo? Claro que no lo entenderían. Todos ellos eran felices.

Rachel se había casado hace apenas unos meses y recién regresaba de la luna de miel cuando se enteró de la desgracia. Ella y Finn parecían muy felices incluso antes de que se casaran. Justo como Sam y él…Para,_ Blaine, tienes que dejar de pensar así._

Por otro lado Su madre era la persona más feliz y carismática que conocía. Siempre ofreciendo una sonrisa (y porque no, una taza de té) a cualquier persona. Era la mamá perfecta, siempre apoyándolo y viendo por su bien. Ella y su padre vivían muy felices solos en una pequeña casita (como su madre siempre la llamaba, aunque en verdad su casa era gigantesca y muy bonita) Ahora que él y sus hermanos había dejado el nido.

Y su hermana… La pequeña y rebelde Elizabeth, o Eli de cariño, Blaine no recordaba la última vez que la había visto más de una semana en casa, siempre se la pasaba viajando… De aquí allá, y siempre regresaba con un look diferente. Blaine se preguntaba si ese estilo de vida no era agotador para su hermanita, es decir para él lo era. Pero a ella no parecía molestarle y hasta parecía disfrutarlo.

Giró la llave de la ducha y el agua le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, tenía que admitir que el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo era relajante y le ayudaba a desvanecer la tensión. Terminó de ducharse y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura, cuando el sonido del timbre de la casa sonó.

Corrió hacia la puerta, con la toalla en el cuerpo y los cabellos húmedos pegados a la cara, tal vez sea su madre que no se esperó a mañana para saber cómo estaba, después de todo no le sorprendería. Las madres así son, siempre se preocupan por los hijos.

Pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró con un cartero que sostenía una caja de apariencia pesada.

-¿Blaine Anderson?- Blaine asintió y el cartero le entregó la caja y efectivamente, era un poco pesada.- Ahora Tiene que firmarme aquí… Hey, ¿Me escucha? ¿Señor? Tiene que firmar de recibido.

Pero Blaine ya no se movía, en lo único que podía pensar era en la pequeña caja que tenía escrito "_Para mi amor" _ Con una perfecta caligrafía y no solo eso era la letra de él. De Sam.

* * *

Bueno, ¡Hola! Esta historia está basada en mi pelicula/libro favorito Posdata te amo. Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic así que no sean tan rudos :( jajaja. Bueno, déjenme saber lo que piensan con un Review. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Letters

No sabía qué hacer.

Después de haber recibido el paquete, Blaine lo introdujo en su habitación y lo puso con delicadeza sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado, como si al hacer un movimiento en falso el paquete se rompería en mil pedazos.

Blaine sabía que estaba siendo paranoico pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía en su habitación, sobre su cama algo que Sam le había dejado antes de morir. Algo que él quería que tuviera para recordarlo o sepa Dios que carajo.

Quería llamarle a Rachel… ¡Por dios! ¡Quería llamarle a su madre!

Pero, ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué Sam le había dejado algo antes de morir y (probablemente) muy importante para no dárselo en persona?

Quería abrirlo ahora mismo pero no se sentía tan valiente.

Pero entonces un con impulso que le vino al cuerpo de quien sabe dónde, empezó a romper rápidamente (aunque todavía con algo de cuidado) la caja.

Dentro de ella había un precioso cofre pequeño.

Era de madera con pequeñas incrustaciones de oro. A Blaine le pareció preciosísimo. Sabía que esas eran exactamente las cosas que Sam compraría.

Abrió con cuidado el cofre y descubrió que dentro había una serie de cartas, todas con el nombre de algunos meses. Eran 10 cartas.

También percibió un olor familiar. La colonia favorita de Sam.

Una combinación de felicidad y tristeza se apoderaron de él, estaba triste porque el mundo insistía en recordarle que la persona que más ha amado en el mundo se había ido, y también estaba feliz porque ahora tenía algo en lo que aferrarse, aunque sean unas cartas, Blaine sentía que Sam no se había ido del todo.

Decidió que antes de hacer cualquier cosa iba a darse un baño y a comer un poco, pensándolo bien, ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que comió algo? ¿Ayer?, Blaine no se acordaba.

Tomo una ducha rápida y como no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar salió a comprar algo de comida a la calle.

Regreso a la media hora con dos hamburguesas y corrió a su departamento muriéndose de hambre.

Comió tan a prisa como su mandíbula se lo permitía que ni siquiera disfruto de la hamburguesa.

Empezó a pensar la posibilidad de abrir la carta hasta el día siguiente, cuando su madre y Rachel estuvieran presentes, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía hacer esto solo. Era su momento de privacidad. Solo el y Sam. Porque Blaine sabía que donde fuera que Sam esté, el lo acompañaría siempre, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Blaine seguiría amando a su esposo con la misma intensidad y nada cambiaría eso. Ellos se prometieron amor eterno y eso es lo que Blaine le iba a dar a Sam.

No se sentía capaz de amar a otra persona, no se veía con otro chico caminando por la playa como solía hacerlo con su esposo, no se veía yendo al cine a cenar o teniendo una relación con alguien más. Su corazón estaba ocupado y nada podría cambiarlo, de todas maneras ya no le importaba quedarse solo el resto de sus días. Ya no le importaba nada.

Termino su comida sintiéndose satisfecho y regreso a su habitación. Ya era de noche así que como ya no había rayos de sol que entraran por la ventana, la habitación estaba sumida en la total obscuridad. Prendió las luces y miró al pequeño y hermoso cofre que estaba en su cama. Tenía que averiguar que decían las cartas, era ahora o nunca.

Así que se fue hacía su cama, tomó el cobre y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Sacó la carta correspondiente al mes de febrero y se preguntó cómo es que Sam estaba seguro de que lo recibiría exactamente en ese mes. Supuso obviamente que ya lo tenía todo planeado, pero no sabía exactamente porqué.

Tomó airé y sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban involuntariamente de los ojos, aquello, las cartas, eran lo último que Sam le había dejado.

Observó cuando desdobló la carta cuidadamente, la hermosa caligrafía de Sam, no había duda de que él había escrito esas cartas para Blaine.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Blaine._

_Espero que esto llegue a tus manos a tiempo, no hubiera deseado otra cosa más que tú leyeras las ultimas cosas que tengo para decirte._

_Sé que eres fuerte amor, siempre me lo demostraste, así que no te dejes arrastrar por esto, estoy bastante seguro de que lo vas a superar, tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y ten por seguro que yo estaré aquí siempre para lo que necesites._

_Necesitas saber, necesito que entiendas que este no es el final de tu vida. Amor sé que es difícil, no quisiera ni imaginarme como estaría yo en tu lugar, pero te aseguro que ahora, me encuentro muy bien, pase mis últimos meses con el amor de mi vida, ¿Quién podría pedir más? Gracias por estar ahí en todo momento hasta cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. No me arrepiento de ningún solo segundo que pasé a tu lado, fuiste mi vida. Pero yo solo soy un capítulo de la tuya. Tienes un montón de cosas aun por vivir._

_Gracias por concederme el honor y la dicha de ser tu esposo, gracias por todo. Te estaré eternamente agradecido._

_Te querré siempre, tu esposo _

_Sam._

_Posdata: Como habrás notado, dentro del cofre hay más cartas. Quiero que las abras exactamente cuándo se deban abrir y las obedezcas al pie de la letra. Al pie de la letra. No trates de engañarme Anderson porque lo sabré…_

Blaine se soltó a llorar, no sabía si por la tristeza que la carta le producía o la dicha de que Sam le dejara algo muy especial.

Sam era así. Siempre haciendo lo inesperado y aun en los peores momentos mostrando un poco de humor.

Eso hizo que Blaine le quiera más. Sam era un hombre maravilloso, el mejor que Blaine hubiera conocido jamás.

De pronto dirigió la mirada al suelo y notó que de la carta, había caído una tarjeta pequeña, la tomo y como era de esperarse, tenía la letra de Sam. La tarjeta ponía:

_Si las cartas llegan a tiempo entonces no faltará mucho para tu cumpleaños. ¡Quiero que lo celebres a lo grande! No todos los días mi pequeño Blainey cumple 25 años._

Blaine sonrió al apodo con el que solo su madre y Sam se referían a él(por supuesto a su madre no le hizo mucha gracia).

Se le había olvidado por completo que cumplía años pronto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Sam que Blaine quisiera festejar en ese momento? No, no lo iba a hacer… Pero tenía que, Sam se lo había pedido y por más no quisiera no podía negarse.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer, Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews! enserio me encanta cada vez que ponen uno. En especial quiero agradecer a Coco que no dejo de insistir hasta que el segundo capitulo de esta historia estuvo publicado. ¡Gracias! Déjenme saber que les pareció.


End file.
